The Road To Peril
by xlovexmex
Summary: This story takes place at one of the most famous scenes in the film. Written from the POV of Alice. R&R!


**I made quite a few revisions to this story. This is by far my favorite scene in the movie. **

**The Road to Peril**

The Huron's leader, Magua, demanded recognition and respect from the Sachem tribe for the two Munro daughters and Duncan he took. The value of a English officer and the Colonel's daughters would be outstanding to say the least.

Duncan, the officer who had once asked her sister Cora's hand in marriage, was translating French into in English for Hawkeye. Hawkeye was a beautifully tanned man that, in more the one occasion, saved their lives from the Huron.

_After everything Hawkeye has done to Duncan he still helps him negotiate terms for us. _As she was lead away she saw Duncan being dragged to the fire pit that her sister were initially destined to go into. He was to be burned alive at the hands of the Huron's.

Duncan traded himself for our own safety.

_The bravest soldier I have ever known._

Alice was now being lead away by Magua, her father's and now her own enemy.

_He is pure evil._

She shed her tears for Duncan but knew she would get no comfort from her captors. After all she was probably going to have the same fate as her friend if not worse. She weighed her options in her mind she was to either become a slave or die when they reached their destination. Which fate would she rather be a part of?

_As if I could decide for myself._

Her father's main concern was wining the battle against the French. The Indians unwilling to work together with the English became a nuisance to his plans.

But she knew not all the native Indians on this beautiful land were like Magua and his minions. Some could be upstanding gentlemen like Uncas who showed his deep compassion and courage when she got to close to the waterfall.

She had never thought of herself falling for such a man let alone thinking of him at all. She was always told that she was to marry an officer of her father's wishes. But she couldn't deny that she had feelings for Uncas. With barely any communication between them, she felt that they had a much deeper connection than words.

Cora was safe with her beloved Hawkeye. And she now was faced with the reality that she may not live past the night.

_At least one of us would live on_. _She would make our father so proud. Cora is the strong one. The one that is determined to make a difference and stand up for herself. _

She walked with her head sunk low being dragged along the dirt path that wound tightly against the mountain. The hard rock chiseled from their years of old age. The trees shaded the lower part of the canyon from the sunny sky.

She had hoped that her father would've taken time off to show her the land. To take her fishing at the lake outside the fort. None of these things, she realized, she would ever get to do.

_Does he really despise my family that much?_

With every step made she knew it would soon be her last.

She continued to looked around the open canyon as they past by.

The Indian tugged on her arm roughly causing her to look at him. Wincing from the pulling, Alice looked at her captor and quickly turned away.

_I'm so tired._

**Gunshot. **Startled by the surprise she searched for any hope that lay at the end of the path.

_Rescued! I knew they wouldn't leave me!_

Alice's eyes made it to the front of the Huron line. One by one members of the Huron tribe fell off the edge sliding and ultimately descending to their fates.

She spotted Uncas at the front of the path battling his way to her.

_Uncas?_

Magua quickly took out his tomahawk and knife.

Alice tried to break free trying to stop him from attacking Uncas. As if she alone could battle the man who killed her father. As he moved fast to the front of the line the other Huron's held her back. They prepared themselves for battle but knew there was no use. They had faith Magua would beat him easily without help. He could handle a Mohican. But she remained in the hands of the Indian who showed her no compassion.

He took control of the situation all too easily, just as expected, seizing the young Indian. While pausing and watching Magua Alice struggled to break free of the Indian's grip. Wanting to watch for herself the young Indian's attempt to free her.

_Uncas!_

Their tomahawks clanked together blocking each other's blow. Magua's left hand held the knife which found it's place into his lower torso slicing into Uncas's stomach repeatedly.

_What have you done?_

Her eyes were fixated on Uncas and only Uncas.

Magua was too fast and too skilled for him to block every pass. Magua had several years of experience. Uncas was no match. After gutting him one last time Magua jumped to the rock behind him watching as Uncas slowly realizes his life was about to end. He was proud of what he had done.

_Uncas. Oh God. Please._

She could barely keep from crying as she watched her him die right in front of her.

Uncas looked down at the various cuts that Magua had made on him realizing he can't let Magua have her. To the death or nothing at all. It's was her whom he loved and she who he would die for. Uncas and Alice's eyes meet instantly. Her face said it all. He was hoping for a sign of her devotion to him since the first time they met. Finally he received it.

_Uncas, I love you._

With all his strength he had left, he took a run and jump forcing his fist into Magua's stomach pushing him on to the rocks behind them. He was ready to finish it. Magua, too fast for Uncas's advances, remained steady on his feet.

Forcing all his weight against Magua's body he held his axe high. Uncas quickly turned on to the flat of his back on the bare rocks. Uncas grabbed Magua pushing him down the rocks causing them both to roll. Landing on his back again Uncas was pinned beneath Magua.

In deep agony Alice began to weep for her doomed lover. She forced the Indian to let her go as she held her head away unable to watch. The Indians' unable to take their eyes off their leader's actions they gazed at the fight with studying eyes.

Uncas made it to his feet battered and bloody head to toe. It was his last stand against Magua and it had to count. It was up to him solely to save the life of the young beautiful Alice. He had taken on the challenge of battling these men alone.

Alice brought her attention back to the fight seeing him stand to his feet. Alice stood there staring in amazement at the courage and bravery he had.

Badly beaten, Uncas was unable to keep Magua's dagger away from his body. Magua Jabbed the knife once in the side which made Uncas cry in agony. His moans resonated against the canyon walls. Tears began welling in his eyes from the pain.

_I can't..._

Magua turned him towards the opening of the canyon. Putting his dagger to Uncas's throat he slid it across quickly and deeply. With an effortless push he shoved Uncas off the cliff. He slid along the cliff off the side to his fate at the bottom of the canyon.

Watching her lover's body plunge to the ground was one of the hardest things Alice had to watch.

_There's nothing left for me._

Magua watched her make her way to the side of the cliff. Her hair swayed back and forth from the movements of her body.

_Stay.. Away from me_.

She thought to herself. With tears in her eyes she backed her body to the very edge of the cliff. Her eyes glued on Magua.

She took a look down to the left.

_There he lies. _

She looked back at Magua one last time. It was as if she was making her mind up once and for all what she was going to do.

_Die with this man who brought my family much misery or die with my love?_

He lowered the dagger that he used to kill Uncas in effort to show compassion. Trying to bring her back to safety he motioned her to come to him with his bloody hand. The blood of Uncas.

She turned her head to look below. With a deep breath she let herself fall off the cliff to her death.

_My beloved._


End file.
